The present invention relates to a device for dispensing and applying a fluid, such as a cosmetic product or a care product.
The term “cosmetic product” as used in the present invention means a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC dated Jun. 14, 1993, which amends Council Directive 76/768/EEC.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,290 describes a massage device comprising a rotatable massage unit rotatably driven by a motor and carrying a plurality of balls freely mounted thereover. Fluid contained in a receptacle may be dispensed to the balls via channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,483 describes a massage device comprising a motor rotatably driving a plurality of hemispherical massage elements. That device is provided with a fluid reservoir which, by means of a pump, can supply brushes disposed at the end of the hemispherical elements through orifices located at the bases of said brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,802 describes a device comprising a rotatable head carrying a plurality of balls which are driven by a motor. The rotary head defines a space into which a fluid may be dispensed, in contact with the balls. They are rotatably mounted on the head and may be driven in rotation about themselves by the motor. The beads are thus provided with a motion which is the resultant of two rotational motions about distinct axes.